The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heat exchangers, and more particularly, to heat exchangers for aircrafts.
Heat exchangers are utilized within an aircraft to cool high temperature high pressure air flow to maintain air flow within operational parameters. Heat exchangers can be subject to high levels of vibration. Often, heat exchangers may not provide desired levels of structural integrity and flow performance.